Dreamin' of Babies
by JenLea
Summary: When it's time to commit to one person, sometimes that desire shows itself in odd ways... TrishRandy


Dreamin' of Babies  
Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N-Thanks to Kazza. She helped me a lot with simplifying sentences and what not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir?" the high-pitched voice of the store clerk broke through his daydream. Glancing around, Randy Orton found himself in the middle of a baby supply depot. "Would you like to purchase those?" Glancing into his hand, he noticed he held a box for a crib mobile and a pair of bright pink booties.

"Um, sure," he said. Lately, he had been obsessed with babies. It didn't make much sense. He was twenty-five years old, living the ultimate life.

"Eighty-five sixty-two," she said. Randy handed her his debit card. Was he going out of his mind? Why was he so obsessed with babies?

He had just started dating Trish Stratagias, a good friend and a coworker. She made him feel different, special really. She made feel as if she was floating on air.

"Chris, it's Randy," He glanced around the street. Was there a coffee shop around? He had to get some caffeine. Caffeine always seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"Yeah, Man?"

"I've got some stuff for your little girl,"

"More? Randy, why are you acting so strangely?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been buying baby stuff for no reason,"

"I can't explain it on the phone,"

"Meet me in the hotel restaurant,"

Randy was left alone in thought. He was confused. What was going on with him? Was his subconscious mind trying to tell him he needed more in his relationship with Trish?

He spotted Chris, as he came up the street. The older man was standing outside the hotel, with his hand on his hip. Silently, Randy rolled his eyes. He was in for a lecture.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Steph's sent Shane to kill me, because she wants to shop for Kieran Rose herself." Chris said. Randy sighed. He knew he could talk to Chris about anything.

"I'm obsessed with babies. I can't figure out what it means," he confided, handing the bag to Chris. "I've never liked children, but lately, I can't stop obsessing over babies,"

"I felt the same way when I first realized Stephanie was the one, except I observed houses. I wanted the biggest house I could find," Chris explained. Randy rolled his eyes. Chris couldn't be right…could he?

**"Ok so let me get this straight, you're telling me that I love Trish and want to settle down but because I'm not willing to admit it my subconscious is trying to send me a message?" Randy asked. The older man nodded.**

"If Shane tries to kill me," Chris casually remarked. "I am sending him your way," Randy nodded. That seemed reasonable.

He met Trish at a chic restaurant down the street. Glimpsing her in the doorway, he was blown away by her beauty. She wore a strapless black cocktail gown. Her blonde hair shimmered in the light of the restaurant.

She was beautiful.

"May I?" he asked, reaching for her hand. She extended it towards him. Lovingly, he grasped her hand.

She took his breath away. She made him feel as if she was walking on air. Nobody had ever made him feel this way. It was strange what she could do to him.

"You look beautiful," he said, struggling not to let her see the way she got to him. It was pure love, and there was no question of that.

'Thank you," she murmured, smiling. Still grasping her hand, Randy fumbled around in his pocket. He grinned, finding what he was looking for.

"You seem different," Trish commented. "Like you're the happiest man alive,"

"I am right now," Randy murmured, kissing her hand. She turned away. "I love you,"

Three simple words lingered on his tongue. He had never expressed such feelings to anyone. She had really changed him.

"You okay?" she asked, sipping a glass of wine. He nodded slowly. "You seem so strange," Randy rolled his eyes.

If only she realized the effect she had on him.

"I'm fine," he said. Closing his eyes, he realized now was a perfect time to do it. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the small black box.

"Trisha," He opened the box. "Would you marry me?"

Her words caught in her throat. What was he doing? Was he crazy? They had only been dating three months!

"Is this a joke?" she stammered, unable to believe he was proposing. He shook his head.

"You have me obsessed with babies. All I can think about is marrying you. Please give me the sacred honor of being your husband," he murmured. Tears filled her eyes. What else could she say?

"Yes," she murmured. "I'll marry you,"

Slipping the ring on her finger, he felt like the luckiest man alive. Never had he been so happy. She made him feel emotions he had never known before.

Glancing into his fiancée's eyes, he had one hope for their future.

It was simple.

He hoped his dream would become a reality.

**THE END**


End file.
